camp_halfblood_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Elsa Dennings
Elsa Dennings is a 15-year-old daughter of Apollo. Her roleplayer is LivvyLove17. Biography Elsa Rachel Dennings was born on April 1, 1998 to Taylor Dennings, a young hunter of Artemis and Apollo. Taylor had broken her vow to Artemis by having an affair with Apollo, and when Artemis found out she was furious. To get revenge on Taylor, Artemis killed Taylor in childbirth. Right after she killed Taylor, Artemis felt extremely guilty so she sent one of her hunters to look over Elsa until she was old enough to go to camp. The hunter's name was May, and she raised Elsa like her own child. Since the minute May laid her eyes on Elsa, she knew Elsa was a daughter of Apollo. When Elsa was 2, May started to take Elsa to voice classes, piano lessons, dance lessons, soccer, volleyball, and tennis practice, and art lessons. Elsa was extremely talented, and she knew that. May would scold Elsa whenever Elsa became vain or cocky, but when Elsa started school she took advantage of being away from May and bragged about her talents. She was teased by her classmates because of this, and Elsa ran home crying to May. When May found out about the extreme bullying, she pulled Elsa out of school and into home school, knowing this would give Elsa more room to thrive. May was disappointed that Elsa had bragged, and Elsa swore that she would be nothing but humble about her talents. When she was 10, Elsa developed a fascination for archery, and May signed Elsa up. Elsa was better than most of the kids in the class, and she was soon moved up to advanced archery classes. One day, when Elsa was 14 and at archery classes, a cyclopes attacked the class, wishing to attack Elsa. Elsa fled from the class, and the cyclopes chased her. She shot it in the eye with one of her arrows, and then used the resources around her to make a makeshift shield if the cyclopes decided to attack her again. Elsa had no idea where she was running, but she soon found herself in Long Island, New York. Elsa was shocked that she had ran all the way from her home in Lima, Ohio to Long Island, New York in mere hours. It turned out that Artemis and Apollo had helped Elsa find camp. When Elsa saw Camp Half-Blood, she decided to go up to the camp ask where she was. As soon as she stepped over the camp borders, Elsa was claimed by Apollo. For Elsa's 15th birthday, Apollo gave Elsa a golden star pendant that turns into a bow and arrows. Now while Elsa lives at camp, she is very shy and humble about what she can do. Elsa's fatal flaw is her humbleness. She refuses compliments from anyone, and doesn't believe in her own talents. Category:Child of Apollo Category:Fifteen Category:LivvyLove17 Category:Humbleness Fatal Flaw Category:American Category:Camper Category:Female Early Life Ever since Elsa was 3, she has been extremely talented. She developed a love for the arts and sports at a very young age. May taught Elsa to be humble about what she did, but at school she bragged and was made fun of. This made Elsa rather shy and more humble. When she was 14, she got attacked by a cyclopes at her archery classes. Using the resources around her, Elsa made a shield to protect herself and with the help of both Artemis and Apollo, she ran all the way from her home in Lima, Ohio to Camp Half-Blood where she was claimed by Apollo right after she stepped over the camp border. Appearance Elsa has long brunette hair and chocolate brown eyes. She has olive toned skin and is 5'2. Elsa is never seen without her golden star necklace, which Apollo gave her for her 15th birthday. Alliances *None yet! Enemies *None yet! Powers/Weapons/Abilities *Elsa is a very talented singer. *Elsa is trained with many musical instruments. *Elsa is very athletic. *Elsa is extremely good at archery. *Elsa has a gold star pendant from her father which turns into bow and arrows. *Elsa is very good at drawing. Gallery